Nixie
by Night Worlder 13
Summary: Nixie is half shapeshifter, half human. She and her brother are sent off to Boarding school. What will she find and who will she meet when her brother disappears? Copyright Night Worlder 13
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World or any of L.J. Smiths characters. **

I sat on my bed looking at the suit case sitting by my bedroom door. My mum and step-dad were sending me and my older brother, Erik, to boarding school. Erik, who was a year older then me at 17, had put up a fight. He yelled at Henry, our step-dad, and tried to plead with mum. But to no avail. So here we were, packing our bags to go to boarding school.

There was a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I called. Erik opened the door. He was tall, maybe 6'2, with a perfect face. He had bright golden eyes, just like mine, that glistened in the light. He had shaggy blonde hair and a muscular build. I looked just like him but I was 5'9 and had jet black hair. I loved him; he was the most understanding and caring brother ever. He knew how I felt when dad had been killed by the night world council. He helped me to keep my shifting under control when I got angry. He even taught me how to fight.

Erik smiled and sat beside me on the bed. He pulled me into a hug and I started to cry.

"Why did they have to kill him?" I mumbled, thinking about our real dad.

"I don't know, Nixie, I don't know" But we did know why they killed him. He had fallen in love with a human. That's why.

"I really want to kill _Henry_. How could he do this?" I carried on.

"No you don't want to kill him." He said soothing me. I pulled away and looked at him. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He got up and pulled me into another quick hug. Then he went and picked up my suit case.

"Come on. We have to go." I followed him out the door. Mum was downstairs talking to _him_. I looked at mum with a sad expression on my face. But when I looked at _him_ I had to look away. The anger that boiled up inside me took a lot of control to keep down. I just turned and walked out the front door with Erik. He chucked our bags in to back of his car and got into the drivers seat. I opened the door and sat in the passenger's side. He smiled at me and started the engine. Boston Boarding School here we come.

**Please Review. This is my first Fanfic and i would like to know what you think of it. :)**


	2. Boarding School

The school was huge. It was made from red brick and it looked like it had been built decades ago. There was a student car park round the side which Erik parked the car in. To me the school looked like hell on earth. I have never liked the thought of students living in the school. I looked at Erik and something in my expression made him burst out laughing.

"Aw come on, Nix, it can't be that bad. Just give it a go. You might like it here." I looked down and started fiddling with the gold locket dad had given my. On the front was a single black lily, the sign of shapeshifters. It had a picture of him, me and Erik all smiling. It was the last thing he had given me before he died. I always wear it. Erik stopped laughing and just looked out into the forest around the school. I sighed and got out. I went round to the back of the car and opened the trunk. I pulled out the suit cases and shut it. Erik came round and helped me with the bags. He smiled weakly and headed for the entrance of the school.

The main reception inside was huge. At the back of the room was a gigantic staircase that split into two further up, to the side was the desk. Sitting behind it was a woman about twenty five. She had curly brown hair and big green eyes. Erik smiled and walked over to her. I silently followed. While he was talking to her I carried on studying the room. On the opposite side to the desk was a huge bookcase and next to that a door. There was a brass rectangle that read 'Headmistress: Miss Maria Harman'. Well, at least I knew her. She used to be dads best friend. She is a witch. She wasn't the one that turned dad over to the council, she liked him to much. When mum and dad had gone out sometimes she would look after us.

"Erik, Miss Harman is the headmistress. You know, the one who used to look after us when dad was alive." I whispered in his ear. I could see a smile pull at the corners of his lips. Miss Harman had joined Circle Daybreak a year after dad died. I looked at the door to her room and it opened. Miss Harman had long blonde hair and bright violet eyes. A true Harman. She saw us and smiled. I smiled back at her and she glided over.

"Nixie, Erik how nice it is to see you here. Mi, haven't you grown? How is your mother these days?" she said in a sweet voice. She was only fourty seven. Erik turned to look at her. He smiled and replied.

"She has changed. She married Henry two years ago. But she will never be the same. She didn't even know what dad was. All she knew was that he had been murdered. She has forgotten completely about him. Henry said that we should be sent here so they could travel. So here we are." As he said this Miss Harman's smile disappeared.

"Well, we will never forget your dad. Will we?" she smiled again. Miss Harman had always been kind to us.

"Well, let's get you two to a room then, shall we." We followed her as she glided over to the staircase. We went up then and turned onto the right set of stairs. She led us down a hallway of doors and stopped near the end. There was a whiteboard on the door which said: Dawn Tanner and Nixie Gray. I never used Henry last name. I was born a Gray and I will be a Gray until the day I died. Miss Harman knocked on the door and a girl about my again with short brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. She smiled at Miss Harman then looked at me and Erik. Her eyes lingered on Erik.

"Dawn, this is you roommate Nixie. Will you show her around the school. She has the same timetable as you." I hugged my brother then lugged my bags into the room. It was big. On one side was a bed, computer desk and a bookcase crammed with personal stuff and on the other side was the same but bear. I put my suit case on the empty bed and sat down.


	3. Dead Meat

Dawn showed me around the school and introduced me to her friends. Bree Howard had layered black hair and a pixie like face. She was about half a head shorter then me. Claude was her identical twin brother. They were both 16. Paul Greene was tall and muscular with big blue eyes and thin lips. He had shaggy brown hair and was also 16. I sat with them at lunch. The dinning hall was a square room with square tables everywhere. I could see Erik. He was sitting two tables away from us. He was sitting with a bunch of big muscular males. He saw me looking at him and smiled. I smiled back and Bree said

"Who's that? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh God, no. That's my brother, Erik." I looked at her with shock plastered on my face. Bree's face when from jealous to relived. Paul and Claude burst out laughing.

"I think someone has a crush on the new kid." Dawn teased. Bree went bright red which only made Paul and Claude laugh even harder. I looked back over to Erik. He was getting up and coming over. When he got to the table Paul and Claude stopped laughing and Bree tried to cover her face. Erick pulled up the empty chair next to me.

"So how is your first day going, Nix?" he said looking at each of my new friends.

"Err great, I think."

"I told you, you would like it didn't it."

"Guys, this is my brother, Erik. Erik, this is Dawn, Paul, Claude and Bree." I said indicating to the people at my table one at a time. He smiled his breathtaking smile at every one of them and said hi. When he smiled at Bree she blushed and looked down at the table. I lent over to Erik.

"I think she likes you" I whispered in his ear. We shared everything. I told him all I knew about girls and he told me all he knew about guys. We helped each other and stood up for each other. All because of what happened six years ago when our father was killed. Erik just laughed and went back to his friends. As soon as he sat down they were talking.

"You and your brother are really close, aren't you?" Claude said. I grinned and nodded.

"Wish it was like that with us two." he murmured. I looked around the room, noticing for the first time the group of people in the corner, away from everyone else. I stared at them, two girls and three boys. I blinked and turned from them. The small girl with curly red hair and the tall lanky boy with the cropped black hair were vampires. The other two boys, one with shaggy blonde hair and one with cropped brown, were shapeshifters and the other girl with long golden hair was a witch.

"Who are they?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh that's _the _group. Do not get in their way or you will be dead meat. The short girl is sky, the tall girl is Rowan. The three boys are Val, Gero and Cedar. Just don't mess with them ok?" I nodded.

We finished our dinner and Bree followed Dawn and me back to our room. When we were all sitting on the beds Bree sighed. The look on her face told me she was far away in thought, most probably thinking about my brother.

"You like him don't you?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" she said in a tiny voice. I laughed.

"No he doesn't. He looked like he like you. I will ask him"

"NO DON'T" she shouted. Dawn and I just burst out laughing, poor Bree. She looked at the clock on the wall and said it was time for bed. She left and I got ready to go to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out…

"_Dad? Dad! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed as the men dragged him away._

"_Run Erik. Take Nixie with you." Erik grabbed me but I wriggled free. Dad was in a van now. I shifted to Panther form and ran after it. I could hear Erik's paws next to me. I looked at him and he nodded. I focused on the van and propelled myself forward. Because I was only ten and my legs weren't long but followed. The van drove all night. Soon they were far away from all civilisation and entering a big driveway to a huge mansion. Erik and I shifted back to human form and stuck to the shadows. The men jumped out the van and pulled Dad to the doors. They opened and we snuck in behind them. They walked down long hallways and finally came to a big room. It was like a courtroom. I could see the whole Night World council. They judged Dad and decided to execute him. A man with blood red hair and golden eyes stood in front of Dad. I hid my face in Erik's chest and covered my ears but I still heard the screaming. I cried and cried and Erik pulled me out of the room. We ran the whole day back to Mum. Erik made up a story about Dad being murdered and we all cried._

_The nightmare changed. I was standing in a room and Erik was tied to a chair._

"_If you don't want what happened to your dad to happen to your brother you better listen to me carefully." a voice said. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. _

"_Leave the school at dawn and walk through the woods someone will find you. But bring no-one. Come Alone. You got that Nixie or your brother will die"_


	4. Lost Cousin

**Disclaimer: I dont own the night world or any of L. J. Smiths characters used in this story.**

I woke up screaming. I took a deep breath and stopped. I sat up and looked at Dawn. She looked worried. Just a dream, it was just a dream, I chanted to myself in my head. But I knew it wasn't. I looked at the clock, two o'clock. I have two hours. I looked at Dawn again and she was asleep. I got up threw on a pair of jeans and a top and went to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and looked in the mirror. My face was pale and my gold eyes were wide. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I had to help my brother. I couldn't lose my only other family member. My mum didn't count; she disowned us when she agreed with Henry to send us here. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I went back into the bedroom and get a pen and a piece of paper.

_Dawn _I wrote

_If I don't come back by tonight you, Bree, Paul and Claude come looking for me. I will hopefully be in the forest behind the school. But do NOT come looking for me before then. There is no point looking for my brother because he is not there. Please don't come before the sun sets._

_Nixie X_

I gently left it on Dawns pillow, looked around and headed out the door. She headed down the hall and to Miss Harman's office. She most probably wouldn't be awake but there was no harm in trying. I knocked on the door and her voice said "Come in" I opened the door and walked in. I smiled at Miss Harman then sat in the chair in front of the desk. The walls were just bookcases and shelves.

"What can I do for you Nixie?" Miss Harman asked.

"They've taken Erik. They told me to meet them in the forest alone. They said they would do to him what they done to Dad. Miss H I don't know what to do." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh Goddess no. No, no, no. I am so sorry, Nixie. We have to get your brother back. I know I will do a protection spell on that locket of yours. There is already one on there but two would help even more. Oh and before I forget. I went to a Circle Daybreak meeting last night. There was a girl there, Raksha Keller, she is a panther as well. She was abandoned as a baby. I asked the witches at the meeting to help and we found out she's your cousin. Maybe she could help. I will give Thierry a call" she picked up the phone that was on her desk and dialled a number. She waited and waited. While she was waiting she handed me a tissue. I dabbed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. Finally the phone got through.

"Can I talk to Thierry please? This is Maria Harman. Its urgent." She waited while the other end talked. I could faintly make out what they were saying.

_Yes, of course Miss Harman. One minute. _There was silence then the phone picked up again.

_This is Thierry. What can I do for you Maria?_

"You know I was talking about a brother and sister being Keller's cousins last night?"

_Yes. What about them?_

"I have the sister here. Her brother was taken by some of my students. They don't work for us. They work for the Night World council. Do you think you could send Keller over right away?"

_Of course. I am sorry to hear this. I will just get her. Do you want me to send anyone else as well? She will most probably ask for Galen Drache to come._

"Just send them two. Thank you Thierry."

_No problem Maria. They will be there in about an hour and a half. Speak to you later Maria._ He hung up the phone. Damn they are sending one of the First House. Galen was a shapeshifter prince. This is not good.

"They are sending one of the _First House_?" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry Nixie. But Galen is Keller's soulmate." Damn. My cousin has a _soulmate_. I got up and started to pace. What would happen if _they _found out I brought another two people, well shapeshifters, with me. Damn, damn, damn. Oh well. Three are better then one. We will just have to hope that _they_ don't kill Erik before we get there.

**Please rate. I would like to know how i have done so far:)**


	5. My cousin and the Prince

**Disclaimer: i dont own the night world or any of L. J. Smiths characters. **

Keller and Galen arrived in a damn limo. They could have come in something a bit less obvious. And they had a chauffer as well. Don't get me wrong, I would love to arrive in a limo driven by a chauffer but this is a school. Keller was tall with long legs and had long black hair, like me. She had the same face as well but with grey eyes. Holding her hand was the prince. He was tall and had dark golden hair and green-gold eyes. Yeah, what I thought he would look like. I walked over to them as they were getting bags out the back of the car. They didn't see me but I grabbed one of their bags. When they saw my hand they looked up. I smiled at Keller and she smiled back. Galen was just looking from me to Keller and back.

"Goddess, you two look so alike. They only difference is your eyes." He said.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Nixie Gray. Thank you for coming." I said shaking their hands one at a time.

"No problem. When Thierry said you were the only cousin they could trace I was so excited to see you. I am sorry about your brother." I threw my arms around her and started to cry. She stood frozen for a minute and then hugged me back. I heard the limo door open and close. I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry" I said. I looked to see who had got out the door and there stood a vampire and a witch. The witch was short with a froth of strawberry blonde curls, a pixie face and dancing green eyes. The vampire was tall with short mink hair and her eyes were just a shade or two darker. I thought that only Keller and Galen were coming. Now Erik is defiantly going to be dead. Miss H said to Thierry just to send Keller and Galen and now there are four people here. I looked from Keller to Galen to the vampire then to the witch. I could feel the tears starting to spring to my eyes. I turned around so my back was to the others. I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. I turned back round and smiled.

"Nixie, this is Nissa and Winnie. They will stay here while we hunt for your brother." Oh good. I picked up some of the bags and headed for the school. I looked at my watch. We had twenty minutes. Miss Harman was standing at the door. She smiled and led the way into her office. I dropped the bag on the floor and sat in one of the chairs. Keller sat next to me and Galen sat next to her. Winnie and Nissa stood behind them.

"Keller, Galen, and Nissa it's good to see you again. Unity Winnie."

"Unity Maria." Winnie replied. The witch greeting, if a witch met a witch they would say 'Unity'.

"Ok as you know some of the Night World Council agents have taken Erik, Nixie's brother." Miss Harman stated.

"Why did they take him?" Winnie asked. So they didn't know.

"Erik and Nixie are half shapeshifters half human. The Council unfortunately got their Dad when they were young and know they want his kids. But it also doesn't help that he was one of Hunters favourite agents until he joined Circle Daybreak. He gave them all the information about the Council and their plans." I looked at the guests; all of their faces were of shock. I looked at my watch again. Ten minutes.

"Ok I don't think Keller wants to know that her uncle is one of the biggest criminals. Ok I have to go alone but I was thinking that if Keller and Galen stayed in the trees silently they won't now you are there. Galen what are you? Keller is obviously a black panther." I rushed. I just wanted my brother back. Galen looked at Miss H then Keller then me.

"Leopard." Was all he said.

"Good just like my brother. You can stay silent then. Stay hidden. Don't even come out if they attack me. If they go to kill me you can kill them but stay hidden. Ok lets go." I said getting up to leave. I opened the office door and looked around. No one was out there. I looked back at Keller and Galen and nodded. They shifted; their clothes didn't explode because they were wearing cloths made from the hair of other shifters, the same as me. All my clothes were made of the hair of other shifters. I looked at Miss H, nodded, and then shifted myself. It felt good, painful in a nice way. For a moment I felt like nothing. I had no body. Then my shoulders were pulling in and my arms were becoming sinewy. My fingers were retracting but in their place long carved claws. My legs were twisting, the joints changing. From the end of my spine a long sleek tail sprang. The place where it was, always felt unfinished when I was in human form. I fell forward and my front paws hit the floor. My fur was a velvet black and even darker black rosettes.

I looked back at the others. They looked from Keller to me and back. I looked at her and she was the exact same image as me. The only difference was that she was slightly bigger then me. I nodded at the others and we bounded out the office doors. We hit the trees within a minute. I growled at Keller and Galen and they leaped into the trees in one graceful jump. I slowed down and looked around. The forest was empty and quiet. The only noises I could hear where my panting and my cousin and the princes silent breathing. I sat there and waited, and waited and waited. It must have been at least twenty minutes before I heard anything. I could hear faint footsteps but I couldn't make out where they were coming from. I pricked my ears up and listened hard. Then something hit me at the back of my head. The pain was too much. My sight started to go grey. I spun my head round and saw a figure then everything went black.

**Please Review:)**


	6. Don't do it

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World or any of L.J. Smiths characters. **

Somewhere hurts. I opened my eyes to see a boy about nineteen sitting on the opposite side of the room. The room bounced. Not a room, a van. The boy had blazing blue eyes and cropped black hair. He had a lanky body that reminded me of a cat. Vampire. The guy from school. I started at him and his eyes just looked straight through me. My feet ere tied but I sat up and leaned against one side of the van. But as I sat down pain shot through me. I yelped and looked down. Damn, I sat on my tail. I heard a snicker and looked up.

"You ever sat on your tail? Didn't think so. Well it hurts." I said, venom lacing my voice. He just snickered again. I sighed and ignored him. I could feel my tail and ears retracting. We sat in silence for quite a while but finally the van came to a stop. The doors opened and standing there were five men, all werewolves.

"All this for little old me, I feel so honoured." I gasped, sarcasm lacing my voice. I stepped out the van and the werewolves surrounded me, the vampire walking in head of us. He was heading towards a house in the middle of nowhere. It was made from brick and had a couple of windows dotted around. The vampire opened the door and walked in. We all followed. He turned into the first door in the hall and there was my brother. He was tied to a chair with a bruise coming up on his face. I looked at him then ran over to him. Just as I was about to reach him one of the werewolves pulled me back. I roared and kicked and thrashed. Erik looked up. Tears welled in my eyes and I collapsed. The other Night people from school entered the room. I looked up at the red haired girl.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"We want information. We want you to give us everything those worthless Daybreakers are thinking. We want all of the information from them. If you don't get it, well let's just say you won't have to worry about Erik anymore." I looked at her with pure horror. I looked at everyone in the room and last of all Erik. He looked me in the eyes and said

"Don't do it, Nixie. Don't worry about me. Just don't tell them anything." My tears came even faster.

"SHUT UP. SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP" Sky screamed. The vampire walked over to my brother and hit him. I screamed at him to stop but he didn't listen.

"So are you going to do it?" I looked up at Sky then looked at the floor. The werewolves were still holding my arms back so I couldn't move.

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Good girl. Report back to us in a week. We want to know everything." I looked at Erik and he was shaking his head. I felt regret and anger well up in me.

"I'll get you out of this Erik. We stick together remember." And the werewolves let me go. I started to head for the door and the black hair vampire walked me to the van. I got in the front this time and we drove back to the school.


	7. Plain Freaky

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World or any of L.J. Smiths characters. **

"We have a week to get him out of there." Galen said. We were back in the school and I had grabbed the letter I wrote for Dawn and tore it up. We were sitting in Miss H's office and I had told them everything that had happened.

"What happens if they kill him before then? Or if they decide to shorten the time limit. Or if they just kill us all." I was in hysterics. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Miss H said it was open and a boy walked in. He looked shocked. It must have been a weird sight. There was Miss H sitting on her desk, me sitting in a chair with Keller and Galen's arms around me in a hug. Nissa and Winnie standing like bodyguards behind Galen and Keller. We all looked round at the boy.

"Oh, err there are some people looking for you, Miss Harman. They said that they were here to help. They were also talking about people called Keller, Galen, Nissa and Winnie." He looked at us again and it registered that that was who was in the room. He nodded and backed out the room. Seconds later there was a group of people herding into the room, three boys and to girls. There was a girl with silver-blue eyes and red hair that looked like flames spilling down her back. Another girl with jet black hair and green eyes like a cat. One of the boys had jet black hair and dark black eyes. Another had black hair and green eyes and the last had white-blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Hello Thierry. I believe that you have not yet met our stunning Nixie Gray. Daughter of none other then Pardus Gray." Miss H said.

"Nixie this is Thierry Descouedres, Lord of the Night world. Quinn and Rashel and Jez and Morgead." She said indicating to the group that had come in. Damn Thierry was here. Oh god. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. I stood up and walked over to the group that had come in.

"It's nice to meet you all. But, err, what are you doing here?" I said while shaking hands with them. All of them were vampires apart from Rashel, who could be a vampire hunter. Jez looked like a half vampire half human. I had a thing for telling what people were. Dad said it was my own unique little gift.

"Well. First Rashel, here, wanted to see her cousin. She is Keller's sister and second we heard that the council want our information." Thierry replied. Rashel was my cousin, cool.

"Hi Rashel. I'm Nixie. Can I ask you and Jez a question? My dad says it's a gift of mine."

"Ok. Sure" they both said. I looked at Miss H and she smiled. I had told her about my gift. She thought it was unique too.

"Ok, Jez, are you half human, half vampire and one of those wild power thingys and Rashel are you a vampire hunter that hunts bad vampires?" I asked. The whole room gasped apart from me and Miss H. I smiled. I knew I was right. I had been told about the prophecies by Miss H once and it said that there are four wild powers all with blue fire.

"Because we could really use that. I have a plan on how to get my brother back and get rid of the _other_ night people." They all looked at me. I ignored it and carried on.

"So first we will need to find out how many people are actually in the building and how many protect it at night. Then we will need to create a distraction while the rest of us go in. We find where my brother is and destroy any people who try to stop us. If someone is going to kill my brother if we kill anyone, someone try and get up behind them. All I want is for my brother to be safe again." They looked dumbfounded. Finally Thierry spoke up.

"I like this girl, she takes after her father." I blushed. "Ok well for the first part we can send…I know, Nissa, Winnie, Rashel and Quinn. So you will go out there tonight and stay there for two nights just to be sure." They nodded. Thierry's word was law, basically.

"Ok, I have only two spare boy's rooms and one spare girl's room. Thierry will have his own room. Morgead, Galen and Quinn will be roommates. Jez, Nissa and Winnie can share the girl's room and Rashel and Keller can stay with Nixie and Dawn. Dawn is a human so be careful what you say around her. You don't have to go to class but it might fill up your days. You can join Nixie's classes." Miss H said.

"So we will meet back here at four o'clock." Miss H led everyone apart from Rashel, Keller and I to their rooms. I got up and walked out after them, Keller and Rashel following. It seven in the morning so everyone would be in the dining hall. I led Rashel and Keller to the dining hall. We must have looked strange, three girls that looked exactly the same apart from the eyes. We got to the dining hall and opened the doors. I led the two girls over to the food counter. When we had got our food we went and sat with my friends. As I sat down they looked up. Rashel was sitting on my left and Keller on my right.

"Hi guys. This is Rashel and Keller. They are my cousins. They have come to stay for awhile." I smiled. Everyone said hellos. Paul and Claude couldn't stop looking at us three and Bree and Dawn couldn't believe the resemblance.

"You look exactly the same. Like the only difference is your eye colour. Other then that you look like identical triplets." I blushed and looked down. For the first time I noticed what Rashel was wearing. She looked like a ninja. She had a black jumpsuit like Keller's but the neck came up to her chin. I have a jumpsuit but I hardly wore it.

"Know that's just plain freaky." Claude said.


	8. I wont tell you anything

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World or any of L.J. Smiths characters. **

The school day had passed really quickly. Miss H said that we didn't have to go to lessons today. So, soon we were all back in Miss H's office. Miss H and Thierry were standing behind the desk while Jez, Keller and Galen sat in the chairs. Morgead was standing behind Jez, I stood behind Keller, and Quinn and Rashel stood behind Galen.

"Ok, Nissa, Winnie, Rashel and Quinn will go but the rest of us can't do anything until they are back." Thierry said. They got up and walked out. Now it was time for waiting.

The two days went very slow, maybe because I was growing more and more impatient. I don't know how long my brother would last with them. They hadn't shown up at school since the day they took my brother. Finally Nissa, Winnie, Rashel and Quinn came back. This time we were in Thierry's room.

"There are twelve of them, five werewolves, three shapeshifters, one witch and three vampires." Oh great. Now what are we supposed to do.

"Ok I'm going to call in Ash, Lupe and Delos." He walked of to the phone.

"Why do we need so many people?" I asked anyone.

"Because they want our information and Daybreak info is supposed to be top secret. We can't have anyone find out about anything." Galen said. Oh, that made sense. We waited for Thierry to get off the phone. He sat down in a chair.

"Ash, Lupe and Delos will be here tomorrow night." He stated. Everyone got up and left. I was the last one to get up. I paused at the door and looked a Thierry. He looked at me and just smiled. I smiled back and walked to my room. Dawn was already sleeping. I looked at my watch; it was nearly half past ten. But I couldn't sleep. Finally I gave up. I silently walked out of my room and down the hall. Soon I was outside. I looked around and shifted to panther form. I ran through the woods and to the council agent's house. When I came into view of the house I slowed down and shifted back to human form. Standing outside by the door where two werewolves. I walked up to them both. I showed a fake smile. One of them knocked on the door and it opened. Sky was standing just behind it. I walked in and she smiled.

"Do you have information already, Nixie? It has only been, what, two days." She said while walking into what looked likes a living room. She sat down and indicated for me to sit down. I stayed standing.

"No, I'm sorry I can't do it." Sky looked at me and her eyes narrowed.

"We will just have to kill your brother then, won't we? Do you want to come." She got up and I stood in front of the door.

"No. If you want to kill him you will have to kill me first. But just to worn you, Miss H knows you're here and she has people who would gladly kill you. " I grinned at her. She roared and hit me. I stumbled back and got ready to fight. But before I could someone came up behind me and grabbed me. I wriggled and got free. I ran down the hall and into the room where Erik was. He was slumped in the chair. There were bruises and cuts all over him. Sky and Val followed and walked in. Behind them was Gero, Cedar, Rowan and three werewolves. I wouldn't be able to hold them all off. But I started to shift anyway.

"STOP HER!" Sky screamed. Two of the werewolves ran over and jumped on me. They held me down and sat on me. I wriggled and struggled. Finally, but painfully, I shifted. The 'wolves looked startled and I clawed at them. They jumped of and started to change as well. 'Wolf instinct had kicked in, they always followed their instincts. I jumped onto the back of one of the 'wolves. I clawed him and bit him but he shook me off. I hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. I growled and sprung back up. But I was too late. Cedar and Gero had got to me and they held me. Sky walked over and hit me again, this time it hurt badly. Splitting pain shot through my head. I started to go dizzy but tried to focus. I focused enough to shift back and said to Sky "I won't tell you anything" and everything went black.


	9. Rage

**Disclaimer: I dont own Night World or any of L. J. Smiths characters.**

Bast cord, figures. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that. Damn, my head hurt. Sighing, I opened my eyes. I was in the same room as Erik. He was sitting across the room, looking at me. Well at least he was awake.

"I'm sorry. I had to do something. I promise we will get out of here soon." I said to him. He gave me a weak smile. His whole face had patches of bruises.

"It's not your fault. Henry was the one who sent us here. So you can blame him. Not that I wanted to stay in that house any longer. You know, sitting here is not that bad. Apart from… yeah you know, but you have time to think." He smiled and winced. Ok, anyone who goes near him again is going to be very sorry. Hopefully Ash, Lupe and Delos will get to the school tonight. Then they can all come and help.

No-one came in all that day. I sat there and talked about random things with Erik. At one point we started singing. It was weird. Maybe they have given up on us. Maybe they have left. But I thought to soon. Sky and two 'wolves walked in. They ignored me and walked straight over to Erik.

"Maybe little kitten over there will cooperate with us if she wants to save her precious big brother." One of the werewolves lifted his hand. Ok, that is it. I am not letting anyone hurt him again. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. My hands started to tingle and I could feel warmth flood through them. I looked back over my shoulder. Cupped in my hand was a bright orange flame. Ok, how did that get there? Anyway I lifted it up and positioned it just below the bast cord. One piece fell away. Aw damn, I cant wait this long. I heard skin collide with skin. Ok, that's it. The felling inside me turned from anger to full on rage. I let the fire go. The room turned into a blazing furnace. I screamed with rage. The bast cords fell away from my body and I got up. I could see Sky and the werewolves burning and screaming. Somehow there was a bubble around Erik. He smiled at me. I could hear people running to the room. But anyone who ran in burned. I could hear a big group of people outside in the trees. One of them said

"Ok, who turned on the furnace?" I smiled. The Daybreakers were here. I turned to see who exactly had walked in the door. There were three werewolves, three shapeshifters, two vampires and a witch. Damn I missed a vampire. Val, where was he. Finally the fire died out. I ran over to Erik and untied his bonds. He rubbed his wrists and hugged me. I vaguely saw the Daybreakers run in. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see Erik's gold eyes looking at me. I was on the floor in the house. I blinked and looked around. The whole room was burnt. Wow, I had done that. I could hear the Daybreakers moving around the house. Suddenly Erik growled, literally a proper animal growl.

"Damn, someone burnt this place up." I looked up and there was Val. I sprung up into a fighting stance, fire crackled between my palms. We three were the only ones in the room. I hissed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on there is no need for that, know is there? I'm not going to hurt you." He said, as if speaking to a cat. Erik and I snorted at the same time.

"I highly doubt that." Erik growled.

"Hey, watch it kid. You think I work for Hunter by choice. I may be a Redfern but it don't mean I have to like Hunter." I smiled and let the fire in my hands die down. I would have to ask Miss H what was up with that later. I walked over to him and held my hand out.

"Nixie Gray. But I suspect you already knew that."

"Val Redfern" he replied and took hold of my hand. Electricity shot up my arm. I looked at him in surprise and he looked at me the same. My hand was a warm. Not fire warm but just warm. I heard the Daybreakers enter the room. I smiled. I could see Rashel walk over to Val and me.

"Great Goddess." She gasped. I blinked and blushed. I let go of Val's hand. What the hell was that? And why is Rashel looking at me like that? I looked past Val to the other Daybreakers. They were all staring.

"Would anyone care to explain why the hell you lot are staring at me?" I asked.

"Err nothing. Shall we go?" Miss H said. I looked at her, then at the teenager's speed walking out the door. I turned and looked at Erik, he just shrugged. He walked over and grabbed my hand, leading me to the door. I was about to walk through the front door when I remembered Val. I ran back into the room and pulled on his hand. I tried to ignore the warm, tingling sparks shooting from my hand. I pulled him through the house. Erik moaned all the way to the school. He didn't like the idea of Val walking with us. When we got to the school we headed straight for Miss H's office. I sat down in a chair with Erik in the other.

"What the hell happened in there? Why didn't you listen to my orders? And where are the other night people?" Thierry said, authority in his voice. I shrank back in my chair.

"I'm answering in reverse order. 1) The others are dead 2) Because Erik couldn't wait. I couldn't lose him. And 3) they tied me up and sat me in the same room as Erik. When they were going to hit him I got mad. Fire just leapt out from my palms. I couldn't stop it at first. Erik somehow was sitting in some sort of bubble." I said in a rush. When I finished I looked at the floor. My eyelids were dropping. I was seriously tired. I heard Thierry say something but before I could make out _what_ he was saying, I fell asleep.


	10. Shock

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World ot L. J. Smiths characters.**

I woke up on my bed. Val was sitting on it as well. I squeezed my eyes shut then opened them again. I looked at the clock next to my bed. Six thirty in the afternoon. Everyone would just be going to eat. I slowly pulled myself up and finally looked at Val. I smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked lazily. I rubbed my eyes and stretched like a cat.

"You know, that was pretty cool what you did yesterday. I was walking back from my shift and all I saw was a bunch of teenagers outside the house and fire shooting out a window." I grinned and yawned.

"Yeah well it took a lot of energy and I don't even know how I did it. Anyway you didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?"

"Annoying your brother. He doesn't like me. Not that I can blame him." I growled. "No, just kidding. It's about what happened when we shook hands yesterday and when you pulled me. What the hell was it?" I grinned. At least it wasn't me going insane.

"The Soulmate Principle." His eyes went wide with shock. I giggled.

"Do you want to se if it's true?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. He was so handsome. He leaned in and I could feel his breath on mine. My heart rate picked up and I tried to calm myself down. His lips touched mine. They were soft and gentle, as if testing. The world disappeared. I was in his mind and he was in mine. I could see his soul, he could see mine. I could see his past. When he was changed. He was changed just before Quinn. They were best friends. But Hunter had destroyed that friendship. He changed Val, Val ran and ran. But he came back. Hunter welcomed him and Val stayed with him. He had been there when my Dad was killed. He watched as Hunter killed him. The image froze. I screamed mentally. While I had been watching Val's life he had been watching mine.

_Shhh, Nixie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Oh god I feel so horrible. I sat there and watched._

_No, I'm alright. It's not your fault. You didn't know._ We stayed silent. Finally I had enough strength to pull away from him. I was lying on my bed again, Val lying next to me. My head was resting on Val's chest; there was a wet patch on his shirt where I had cried. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was already seven. I sprung up.

"Go change your top, then come back. I'm hungry." I smiled and got one of my jumpsuits. I ran to the bathroom and got changed. When I came back out, Val was sitting on my bed again. I pulled on some boots and we headed down to the dining room. I got some food and went to sit with Dawn, Paul, Claude, Bree, Ash, Quinn, Rashel, Morgead, Jez, Winnie, Nissa, Keller, Galen, Erik, Lupe and Delos. Ash had ash blonde hair ever changing eyes and a lanky body. It reminded me of Erik's, cat like. HE was a lamia vampire. Lupe had odd silvery-brown hair and dark amber eyes. She was tanned and thin. She was half werewolf, half human. Delos had gold eyes and black hair. He was a prince. I sat next to Keller and pulled Val down next to me. Dawn, Paul, Claude and Bree were looking from me to Val and then back. Erik scowled at him but said nothing.

"Hi guys. This is Val. Val this is" I took a deep breath and in order starting from Keller said "Keller, Galen, Morgead, Jez, Dawn, Bree, Claude, Paul, Ash, Lupe, Delos and Erik. But you have already met. Hey, where are Rashel and Quinn?"

"Right here" Rashel said sitting in the seat next to Erik. Quinn sat next to Val. I looked at Val then started laughing. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Val this is Rashel and I think you have already met Quinn." Val looked at Quinn and just stared. Quinn did the same.

"What's wrong with them?" Jez asked. I giggled.

"Let's just say they have known each other for a _very_ long time." I could see Val and Quinn where dying to catch up with each other but because there was humans here they stayed quiet. Dinner went quick. Dawn, Paul, Claude and Bree went and left the rest of us in one of the living room things. As soon as they left Quinn and Val were talking and talking and talking. I sat on the sofa and watched TV. Erik came over and sat next to me. I took a deep breath.

"Yes I know what you are going to say. Don't trust him, I don't like him, I think you should stay away from him. I get it but he's my soulmate, Erik." He opened his mouth then closed it again. Then opened it about to say something. Btu he didn't get to. Winnie sat down on the sofa accidently brushing his arm. They both stared at each other in shock. The Soulmate Principle. Aw how cute. I beamed and walked over to Keller and Rashel who were sitting in the corner. They looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down.

"Err Winnie has…um…" I didn't know what to say, so I pointed. They saw for themselves. Winnie was holding Erik's hand and they were talking.

"Aw. That's sweet. So are you and Val soulmates?" Keller asked. I nodded. Jez came over at that minute. She sat down next to me.

"So what's this about Nixie and Val then?"

"They are soulmates. And Winnie and Erik are too." I yawned.

"You can't be tired. You slept for over fourteen hours." Jez said.

"It took a lot if energy, you know." I got up and walked over to Quinn and Val. They were still talking. I smiled and sat down. Val smiled at me. Miss H walked in. she walked over to me.

"Can we talk? Your brother as well." Erik heard he looked over and got up. We followed Miss H into her office. Thierry was sitting behind the desk. We sat down and he started to talk.

"We are going back to the headquarters tomorrow. We where wondering whether you would like to come as well." I looked at Erik. The look on his face said he would go wherever Winnie went. I looked at Thierry then Miss H. What about Val? Would he want to come?

"Could maybe…Val come too?" I finally asked.

"If he wants to." Thierry said. I let out a breath that I dint know I was holding. I smiled.

"Oh and one more thing. We thought it was time to tell you." I looked at Erik and he just shrugged. Miss H smiled.

"Your mother, the human, is not your mother. Nixie, Erik. I am your mother. My mum was witch and my father was human. You are half shapeshifter, a third witch and a third human. That's why you had the fire, Nixie." I just stared at her.


	11. Authors Note

Thank you for your reviews.

My first ever Fanfic done. YAY!

I hoped you liked it.

Special thanks to **ForsakenBunnies **for being my first reviewer.


End file.
